


Closer.

by neatospiffy



Category: GOT7
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Packs, Youngjae-Centric, beta, got6 plus youngjae, got7 a/b/o, mostly - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatospiffy/pseuds/neatospiffy
Summary: a random a/b/o fic that ill update sporadically. idk this is my new emotional dump i guess





	1. A New Scent

He picked up _yet another_ dirty pair of shorts, having long abandoned the smell-test and deciding that yes, everything on the floor _was_ dirty. The laundry basket in his arms was heavier by the minute, though he could actually see the floor now. The scent of the Got6 Pack hung thick in the air, making him feel like as much of an outsider as he was.

Out of every company, Got6 was one of the strongest packs both bond-wise and Alpha-wise. Nobody had thought that having three Alphas would work for a group, but JYP knew what he was doing; Jackson acted more like a Beta or Omega than an Alpha unless he had to, and Jaebum and Mark were a good counterbalance to each other. The Beta, Yugyeom, tended to ignore the obvious rank differences and acted like everyone was on the same playing field. The other two, Bambam and Jinyoung, were Omegas, and they were so close with everyone they were practically attached at the hip to the entire group.  
Being an Omega himself, Youngjae felt out of place in the dorm, and was more than nervous about his scent being in the air. He was always a nervous wreck in unfamiliar territory and the looming threat of the Pack’s stronger-than-diamond bond only made his heart pump uncomfortably fast. It was his second day in the dorm, and yeah, they’d been told there was new cleaning help, but they hadn’t seen him, only smelled his scent when he left. (It was something similar to aloe, except slightly minty and a lot softer- almost like laundry detergent.)  
He had no clue, going into this, how they would react to having his scent infiltrate their personal space, but he needed money and JYP was paying big bucks (to him it seemed that way, at least) for cleaning services. Who was he to say no?  
His phone buzzed suddenly, and he balanced the basket on his knee as he checked it.

_  
Text from: JYP-Boss, 2:54_

_  
The boys will be back at 3, remember to be out before then please._

  
Youngjae sighed and stuffed the phone back in his pocket, picking up the last of the clothing clutter around his feet and laying it on top of the overflowing basket. Unless he wanted to get fired, (and possibly threatened by the alphas; he didn’t quite know which was worse,) he had to get out of there before the Pack returned and was able put a face to the unfamiliar Omega scent in their dorm.  
Just as he reaches for his belongings, the scent of the Pack’s alphas gets stronger, and the doorknob jiggles.  
Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who awaited the next chapter! they aren't going to be very long chapters, but i'll try to figure out a solid uploading schedule and work on them in time to update rather frequently.

Jaebum sighed heavily, wanting to pinch the bridge of his nose out of frustration. Today had been insufferably long, packed tight with schedules and a photoshoot, and the maknaes’ endless joking was beginning to get on his last nerve. 

Mark rubbed his shoulder silently, always understanding. His tension eased a bit. 

Behind them, Jackson giggled loudly, presumably messing around with Bambam again, walking behind the leader and Mark, and he heard Jinyoung sigh quietly. Most of their pack was tired, save for the maknaes and, of course, the always-energetic Jackson. 

Jaebum scrunched his nose as they approached the door to their dorm, smelling something sweet and minty and unfamiliar. 

_ You’re losing it, Jae, _ he warned himself.  _ Sleep is a necessity. _ He knew pretty damn well that he’d been skimping on sleep lately, and the results of that were probably catching up to him. 

Mark took out the keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and stepping back for Jaebum to open it, per usual. 

This was their routine. 

Everything they did was planned out, recycled, comfortable. The lilt of their familiarity is what made them work so well together; everything, down to their before-bed routines, was expected and familiar; it felt like home to them when, right on cue, the sound of Jackson humming in the shower echoed out, or when they went to wake up the maknaes and they were, inevitably, curled up together. 

Jaebum turned the handle, finding it sticking a bit, letting his eyes droop already in anticipation of flopping down onto his bed.  _ Sweet, sweet sleep. _

But the door swung open to let out a flood of the same minty scent, along with fear(?). The dorm was mysteriously clean, as it had been every time they came home from scheduling, but standing next to a large basket of their dirtied clothes was a boy, maybe around the maknaes’ ages, with wide puppy-dog eyes and a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

He looked very much like he’d prefer turning tail and running to being caught. 

“What are you doing here?” Jaebum asked, accusatorily. Mark touched his wrist in a warning to stay calm. The other members tried to peer around his shoulders, now very obviously intrigued by not only the new scent, but the conversation.

Jaebum approached slowly, seeing the boy’s eyes widen as he refused to speak. 

As they stepped inside, all eyeing him curiously, the fear scent overwhelmed the pleasant mint, creating a bitter atmosphere. 

“Well?” Jaebum snapped, feeling his stomach sink.  _ Bedtime routine, _ he mourned. Mark’s hand slipped into his, calming him a bit, but Jaebum’s irritation at the interruption in their lives overwhelmed the calm.

“I-I-I’m the-the new, I’m your uh, th-the cleaning, um service, JYP-hyungnim hi-hired me,” he mumbled, in a rush. Jinyoung peered over Jaebum’s shoulder, eyeing the boy as he answered, and behind them, the maknaes let out an excited murmur. 

Jaebum narrowed his eyes, and the boy looked at the floor. 

“My-my name is Youngjae, status Omega.” 

_ That explains the sweet scent, then _ , Jaebum thought. 

“I’m sure you know who we are, then,” Mark spoke, his voice deep and level. Youngjae visibly shrunk. 

“Y-yes sir, I’m sorry for-for intruding, I’ll just, um, I should leave..” he mumbled, ducking his head and bowing slightly as he brushed past the very obviously curious maknaes (and Jackson) and rushed down the hall, out of sight. 

“Hyung, he smells nice,” Bambam said quietly. “When you aren’t scaring him to death.” 

Jaebum didn’t dare to agree. 

“Let’s all just get ready for bed, okay? We have another schedule tomorrow.” Mark said, and the maknaes immediately agreed, suddenly seeming more tired than the other members. Jackson rested his hand on Mark’s lower back for a moment in passing, smiling softly at him and Jaebum before retreating to the shower. 

Jaebum let Mark head to the kitchen as he scuffed his way to his bedroom, rubbing his face and feeling the rock in the pit of his stomach ease at the sight of his bed. 

He had the biggest bed of the dorm, (custom ordered,) because more often than not, it was where the entire pack congregated. He’d lost count of how many times he’d woken up to see everyone tangled up around him, a mess of limbs and messy mops of hair. Typically, however, the three alphas shared it, though sometimes Jackson left to join the maknaes in their own bed. 

His sheets and blankets were neatened out and folded precisely, his usual pile of pillows straightened into some semblance of order, and everything was much tidier than it had been, seeing as the boys made a mess of it almost immediately after it was cleaned. 

_ We should try to keep it more in order, _ he thought sleepily.  _ Make it easier on the cleaning staff. (On Youngjae.) _

He pushed the thought aside in favor of settling happily into the cool sheets, curious thoughts of Youngjae mingling with the pack scent trapped forever in the fabric sheets and the lingering notes of Youngjae’s own. 

Before he fell asleep, he (only briefly, he swears) thought that the scents worked well together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you all enjoyed it!! suggestions/criticisms are welcome and appreciated! <3 (also, tell me what you want to see more of // if you have any prompts or ideas that you'd like me to try out!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 's been a while, guys. i'm not so much into the got7 fics anymore, and i actually heavily considered orphaning them for a while, but i'm going to finish them anyway and keep them. i don't like having unfinished works under my name and it's better to finish what you start, no?

 

Youngjae didn’t so much dread going to his new job as he did being caught again. He didn’t feel guilty or like he was doing anything wrong, it’s just... It was one thing to be able to detect the scent of three alphas, but actually meeting them? All three?  _ At once? _ He was almost certain he had squeaked in his responses. 

He made sure to very carefully check the time when he left, always hurrying to leave a few minutes before schedule allowed, but he hung out in the back stairwell for those extra minutes, giving his scent time to wear away from the dorm and the halls, and making it seem like he was leaving at a normal time. 

Until it happened. 

Again. 

He was trekking down the stairs with his nose angled down at his phone, one hand on the railing, when he suddenly collided with a very solid chest. 

He let out a small ‘ah!’ and caught his phone before it fell, only to look up directly into Jaebum’s slanted, dangerous eyes. The warm honey of his scent crept into Youngjae’s senses, wrapping itself in quiet tendrils around his brain and telling him in a deceptively sweet voice to stay close to Jaebum and breathe the scent in forever. 

Youngjae blinked hard and stepped back, swallowing thickly. 

“I-I’m sorry, Jaebum-ssi.” He said quietly, tucking his phone into his pocket and ducking his head. He wanted to get out of there,  _ fast, _ because the combined scent of the Got6 pack clung to Jaebum’s shirt, almost overpowered by the honey smell, and muddled his thoughts into a puddle of  _ please please please you smell so nice don’t leave just hug me forever thanks. _ He took a deep breath to steady himself. 

Big mistake. 

As soon as he inhaled, the scent became more heady, and he realized he was standing next to Jaebum now, head down, breathing him in like some kind of weirdo. His face burned and he wanted to say something- he really did- but he ended up turning quickly on his heel and going down the remaining stairs faster than he ever has. 

 

When Mark got to the dorm, followed closely by the rest of his pack, he was surprised to see that after splitting off after leaving the dance studio, Jaebum wasn’t back at the dorm. There was the same muted mint smell that had become omnipresent in their home now, slightly faded, but still somewhat comforting.  _ In a weird way. Was it weird? _

The entire pack had grown accustomed to it, even commenting on the days when it wasn’t new- sounding somewhat upset that Youngjae hadn’t stopped by to make vacuum or make a bed here or there. 

Just as Mark settles onto the couch, allowing Jinyoung the first shower, maknaes at his feet, he hears the front door open. Almost immediately, the soft mint of Youngjae’s scent floods the room, crisper than before and mingling so closely with Jaebum’s that Mark and Yugyeom look at each other like the boy could actually be standing beside their leader. 

Jaebum walked stiffly, sore from practice and mind absent. He sat next to Mark and it’s obvious now that he’d touched Youngjae; maybe even hugged him. The thought of hugging Youngjae makes a small thud echo in Mark’s chest.  _ What a softie. _

“What’s up, Jae?” He asks, quietly. He can tell the others are listening in but trying to be subtle. 

Jaebum looks floored. 

“I ran into Youngjae in the stairway,” he mutters. “Literally bumped right into him.” He rubs his face harshly with both of his hands, and Mark places an appeasing hand on his shoulder. 

“And then what?” He asks, soothing. Jaebum huffs. 

“And then nothing. He left and I came back here and I’m pretty damn confused, if I’m being honest.” Mark angled his head and waited for the explanation that was sure to come. 

“I just.. He smells so good. Too good for someone not bonded to the pack. It feels bad to like that.” Mark smiles. 

“We smell it too,” he says. “Maybe it’s a sign?” The sentence that should follow alongside it lays unspoken between them, but Jaebum can hear it nonetheless. 

_ Maybe he’s meant to be here with us? _

“JYP-nim  _ was _ the matchmaker between us all,” Bambam muses from their feet. “It’s possible.” 

Jaebum stays silent. 

_ Yeah, _ he thinks.  _ It’s very possible. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how many chapters it's going to be, but it's going to wrap up fairly quickly- i'll do my best to make sure it's concise and wrapped up neatly, idk how else to finish it? haha


End file.
